


Unbreakable Habits

by were_lemur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers learned from the beginning to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Habits

Growing up in thin-walled tenements, sharing a room with his mother, Steve learned from the beginning to be quiet, to press his face into the flattened, ancient pillow and bite his lip as he pulls his pud.

It's a habit that holds him in good stead in the Army; there is even less privacy there; no walls at all, just fifty guys crammed in like sardines.

But now he's got his own room -- his own _suite_ \-- in Stark Tower, and sometimes he wonders what it would be like to make noise during sex.

But no matter how much he tries, he can't make himself yell or even moan. He feels silly just trying.


End file.
